Such an electromagnetic fuel injection valve is known from, for example, Patent Document 1, in which a large diameter hole is coaxially provided in a front portion of a cylindrical magnetic body so as to form an annular step portion facing forward, a ring-shaped stopper that, by making an annular restricting step portion on a valve body side abut against the stopper, restricts a moving end of the valve body on the side on which the valve body separates from a valve seat, that is, an end of a movable core that is in proximity to a fixed core, is inserted into the large diameter hole so as to abut against the annular step portion, a rear portion of a valve seat member is press-fitted into the large diameter hole so that the rear end of the rear portion abuts against the stopper, and corner portions formed from the front end of the cylindrical magnetic body and the outer periphery of the valve seat member are welded together along the entire periphery.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-89400